boogeymenslashersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinhead
Pinhead is a Cenobite from the Hellraiser Franchise. First appearing in Clive Barker's Hellraiser, Pinhead is a Cenobite, a servant to Hell and must inflict pain on those who dare open a Puzzle Box. Portrayed by Doug Bradley in all entries in the series, Pinhead has returned for 7 sequels and sadly a remake which does not feature Bradley. Pinhead is one of the most iconic characters in Horror with even more of his character developed through canonical comics. Biography 1921, the Birth of Pinhead Elliot Spenser was a captain in the British Expeditionary Force suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and survivor's guilt from the war. After having participated in one of the Battles of Flanders, Spenser lost faith in humanity after witnessing its cruelty to itself and lost faith in God, whom he believed had failed humanity. The disillusioned and jaded Spenser wandered the Earth indulging in a hedonistic lifestyle, turning to the baser methods of gratification for satisfaction and pleasure until finding the Lament Configuration in British India and finally understanding the true pleasures of pain and suffering. Duties as a Cenobite 1923 Lon Chanley steals a man's face to use for a theatrical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, thinking it was perfect for the face of Quasimodo, after this sucess he proposed to the love of his life but instead found she was already engaged. Enraged Chanley burned her fiance's face with sulferic acid in hopes to use it for the role of the Phantom of the Opera. Pinhead then revealed himself after posing as Chanley's mentor and apparently has been watching Chanley for some time now making witness of his fetish for face stealing. When an inspector tries to stop Chanley's attempts, Pinhead takes Chanley to Hell to be made into the cenobite Face. 1925 The residents of a suburbian area called Pension Veneur were all artist who had dabbled in the works of Hell. They all had a deal with the cenobites, the cenobites would inspire the artists through their dreams and the artist would give their most preverse work to the cenobites, sometimes the cenobites even required a sacrifice of flesh. When Pinhead, The Female cenobite, Butterball, Sloth two cenobite pets all arrived for their latest sacrifice MAS, he started to spew poetry and he successfully managed to convince Pinhead that an author and the director of the Pension Veneur named Barsac would be a much more worthy sacrifice to Hell. When Barsac was taken to Hell, MAS was made the new director of the Pension Veneur by the cenobites. 1951 A man named George is given the Lament configuration and a man wagers he can't solve it. When George does solve it he is taken to Hell by Pinhead while George's wife Alma hides the box. 1990 When a man named Davis Feldwebel finds and opens the box, Pinhead and The Female cenobite come to greet him. They help him in his quest to become a better artist by showing him the pleasures of deception. Together they sucessfully transform many people into pieces of art through manipulation of flesh. Feldwebel thanks Pinhead and the Female Cenobite only to be turned into a painting himself when the cenobites make their leave. Pinhead Series Sometime before both the Devil's Brigade and Jihad series Pinhead attended a meeting in Hell organized by Doomsdayer that struck doubt into the lives of numerous cenobites (Alastor's Gash) after noting Levithan's lack of protection towards the cenobites, only afterwards Atkins killed Doomsdayer. Later Pinhead fell into his past incarnations' lives. The first one was named Scarred Hide finding himself leading a group of older cenobites, Fan Dancer, Dixie, Snake Oil and Hangman, in the Westeren Age from Colardo 1879. Together they fought those who were against Hell's order, much like present day Hell's cenobites, until the very end. Snake Oil and Dixie died together after Snake Oil's chemicals fell on them. Hangman managed to die after getting dragged for miles under a wagon he was riding, and Scarred Hide was eliminated as well, all deaths were caused by a man known as Aggregate. After Scarred Hide was eliminated this sent Pinhead into another Past Incarnation. This left Fandancer as the only cenobite from the Sufferer's Guild to survive. After this Pinhead fell into four other past incarnations all of which were followed closely by close friends of the cenobite such as Face, Balberith, Gehenna and Atkins. 1991 When the Puzzle Guardian Winehead threw a horse trainer named Cassidy into Hell he was greeted by Pinhead, the Female cenobite and Butterball. Pinhead was ordered by Leviathan to make Cassidy a cenobite, so Pinhead summoned a creation chamber and had Butterball throw in Cassidy. The three cenobites stood outside the creation chamber to listen to his screams. Pinhead, alongside Butterball, Chatterer and the Female cenobite, all greeted one of the best actressess of our time, Janice Baur when she opened the gateway to Hell. She had dream't about Pinhead before hand while creating The Shape of Pain. Pinhead informed her that everything she was about to experience was real. The four cenobites tortured her and a director named Sigourney put the footage of her torture in his latest film. The torturing managed to motivate her and she became very successful. she was last seen wearing a Lament Configuration Necklace showing that she is still under the influence of Hell. When the Time Configuration commenced, Pinhead was residing in the lowest pit of Hell. He was the fifth, and last, cenobite to be called to arms by Flagellum. He knew Leviathan's frame of mind and there for was labeled "The Favoured One". Pinhead was assigned to a woman known as Dr Casey Gideli, his main goal was to help her discover a cure for AIDS but also to make sure she didn't release a deadlier disease. When a doctor in the same institute as Casey named Morris solved the Lament Configuration, Pinhead arrived in his office where he quickly removed Morris' skin and sent him to Hell. Pinhead then wore Morris' agreed to have dinner with Casey, his subject from the Time Configuration Pinhead prioritised Casey's research, so that other doctors such as Bernard were marginalised. As Dilliard he had sadomasochistic sex with Casey. He revealed himself to Bernard after he quit his job and made a deal with him. Pinhead gave Bernard AIDS so that Bernard could show Casey the human side of the disease, what Bernard didn't know is that he already had AIDS and that he was cheated out of the deal. 1992 Still posing as Morris he accompanied an associate of the World Health Organisation, named Lorri, to a conference. he accompanied her to the World Health Organisation Conference. When Lorri removed Casey's paper Pinhead killed her by dropping weights on her, he then took her skin, leaving behind Morris' which he had been wearing for about a year. Now wearing Lorri's skin he seduced Roger, another medlesom doctor, and they had sex together. Afterward, Pinhead removed Lorri's skin and left it in Roger's suite, thereby framing Roger for Lorri's murder. The as Morris once again, Pinhead encouraged Casey to continue with her work even without the World Health Organisation backing her. Still as Morris, Pinhead and {C Casey argue on whether or not to actually use the vaccine and when conflicted Casey uses Bernard as a test subject, when he heals rapidly, they replace another AIDS vacine for hers which is then mass produced and shipped out. Bernard dies shortly afterward as a side effect of the vaccine and Pinhead arrives just to watch her scream. When Atkins started diverting from his misson, Pinhead attacked him with chains and warned Atkins to keep to his mission and to not fail Leviathan. During a riot on Earth, Pinhead appeared and dragged Atkins back to Hell via chains for failing Leviathan. He indicated for Matthew, an Assistant D. A., to remain silent about what he had seen. Pinhead was later brought to trial in Hell by Praetur Abatur, hell's judge. When Abatur attempted to start an uprising against Hell and showing a lack of confidence in both Leviathan and Pinhead, as well as killing Griot III for showing faith in Pinhead, Abatur was killed for numerous acts of treason. Forty one years after Alma's husband George was taken to Hell, she finds the box she had hidden and solves it. she summoned cenobites Pinhead, Butterball and Wolf-Face. Pinhead was angered by Alma when she asked if she could use them as "instruments of revenge". When Alma tried to offer the Cenobites Thomas, a homocidal maniac living next door. Pinhead told her they did not care about his sins. After Alma begged for two more years of her life, Pinhead gave her a month in which to give Thomas the Lemarchand Box. Pinhead told Alma he almost envied her seeing Hell's sights for the first time as he took her to Hell. The Three cenobites the took Thomas to Hell for trying to kill one of Alma's cats. Leviathan's Army Even though the nightbred had been recently getting out of hand, Leviathan had ordered the cenobites to leave well enough alone, fearing a loss of order in Hell. Leviathan's lack of ruling sent a cenobite group into defiance. They hunted down and killed off as many of the Nightbreed as possible, against Leviathan's rule. Leviathan then ordered Pinhead and Chatterer to take control of the incident and stop the Gash from causing too much damage. Together Pinhead and Chatterer managed to contain the rebels and most were executed. It is thought that Pinhead was forced to kill his long time friend and fellow cenobite Gehenna. Encounter with Kirsty Cotton At some point during his duties as a Cenobite, Pinhead and his Cenobite colleagues - Chatterer, Cut-Throat and Butterball - are summoned by the hedonistic Frank Cotton, a man who had bought the Lament Configuration believing he had experienced all the world had to offer. Shortly after being summoned, Pinhead tears Frank apart with his hooked chains. With Frank now in Hell, Pinhead uses the Lament Configuration to close the gateway made to Earth. Pinhead is brought back to Earth sometime after taking Frank by the man's niece Kirsty Cotton, who had stumbled upon the puzzle box and solved it. Stating his purpose and intent to take her to Hell, Pinhead is intrigued when Kirsty mentions Frank had escaped him and decides to give the young woman a chance to prove her claims, accepting her deal to take Frank to Hell in her place. Following Kirsty to her parent's house, Pinhead and his fellow Cenobites tear Frank, who had taken the skin of his brother, Larry, apart when he reveals his identity to them. With Frank back in Hell, Pinhead goes back on his deal and sets his sights on Kirsty, but is forcibly sent back to Hell with his minions when Kirsty uses the Lament Configuration against them. Sacrifice Hours after his encounter with Kirsty, Pinhead and his Cenobite troops are brought to Earth when a young girl named Tiffany is manipulated by her doctor Phillip Channard into solving the Lament Configuration. As his minions eagerly prepare to take Tiffany, Pinhead senses the girl did not knowingly solve the puzzle and stops his comrades before returning to Hell with them. While in Hell, Pinhead appear before Tiffany and Kirsty, who had followed them into Hell several times, taunting the two and changing the Lament Configuration into a diamond form, a miniature replica of Leviathan. Pinhead later appears before Kirsty and Tiffany while the two are fleeing from Doctor Channard, who had been changed into a Cenobite. As he prepares to kill them, Pinhead is shown a picture of his mortal form Kirsty had found among Channard's possessions. Remembering that he was once human, Pinhead turns against Hell and attacks the Channard Cenobite when he appears to kill Kirsty and Tiffany. When the Channard Cenobite effortlessly shrugs off his hooked chains and kills his allies, Pinhead is forcibly regressed back to his human form. Despite his loss of power, Pinhead stands his ground against the Channard Cenobite and distracts him long enough for Tiffany and Kirsty to escape. While the girls flee, Pinhead has his throat slit by one of the Channard Cenobite's bladed tentacles. Pinhead's death results in him being separated into two halves, one good and the other evil and unbound by the laws of Hell. While his good half, embodied by Elliot Spencer, is placed in a realm of dreams, Pinhead's evil half is trapped within the Pillar of Souls, which rises from a bloody mattress in the Channard Institute, where Pinhead attacks and kills a bewildered moving man. Raising Hell While in the Pillar of Souls, the inert Pinhead is taken to New York, where he is sold at the Pyramid Gallery shop to the wealthy J.P. Monroe, who places the Pillar of Souls on display in his nightclub The Boiler Room. While in J.P.'s possession, Pinhead is awakened from his slumber when J.P., after being bitten by a rat which was inside the pillar, splashes some of his own blood on Pinhead's face. Killing a woman J.P. had had sex with in his private room, Pinhead begins manipulating J.P., promising him great power in exchange for his help in becoming free from inside the pillar. When J.P. fails in feeding his former girlfriend Terri to him, Pinhead convinces the young woman into sacrificing J.P. to him. Driving a pair of pistons through the club owner's skull, Pinhead breaks free of the Pillar of Souls and transforms both J.P. and Terri into Cenobites before going on a rampage in The Boiler Room, killing all of the patrons and employees inside. While Pinhead had been enacting his resurrection, Captain Elliot Spencer had contacted news reporter, Joey Summerskill, who had been investigating the Lament Configuration and its history. His good half tells Joey that this "Pinhead" is a separate half than the one encountered by Kirsty; so, without Spencer's humanity to act as a balancing influence, this Pinhead is competely evil & he has no sense of order what so ever. Rather than abide by the laws of the Cenobite realm, he will wreak havoc among Earth for his own pleasure unless he can be stopped. In order to defeat him, Joey must bind Spencer's spirit with Pinhead. After hearing this, Pinhead lures the reporter to The Boiler Room, where he attempts to take the Lament Configuration from her, only to be repelled by the puzzle, which Pinhead can only obtain by having it willingly given to him. Chasing Joey through the streets of New York and a church with his recently created Cenobite minions, Pinhead confronts the young woman in a construction site, where Joey attempts to use the Lament Configuration against him. While the puzzle banishes his minions, Pinhead resists it and enters Joey's mind, where he appears in a Heaven-like setting under the guise of Joey's dead father. Obtaining the box from Joey, Pinhead prepares to change her into a Cenobite when he is confronted by Captain Spencer. Attempting to convince his counterpart that they should join forces, Pinhead is forcibly merged back together with Elliot. Now whole again, Pinhead has Joey send him to Hell, which Joey does by stabbing Pinhead in the chest with the Lament Configuration when it assumes it's diamond form. First encounter with the Merchant Family In 1996, Pinhead is summoned by the demon, Angelique, who retrieves the Lament Configuration from the basement of a building Joey had placed the puzzle in the foundation of. Told that the building they are in was created by a descendent of Phillip Lemarchand, who can either permanently open or close a gateway from Hell to Earth, Pinhead at first goes along with Angelique’s plan to tempt John Merchant into opening the portal, but soon grows restless. Explaining to Angelique that pain will motivate John more than seduction, Pinhead, after transforming a pair of security guards working for John into Cenobites, kidnaps John's wife, Bobbi, and her young son, Jack, before confronting John. When the Merchant family attempts to escape him, Pinhead and Angelique recapture Jack and John, forcing the latter to activate the prototype of his portal. At first the portal appears functional, but soon overloads completely. Enraged by the failure of the portal, Pinhead decapitates John with a bladed chain before being sent back to Hell with Angelique by Bobbi and the Lament Configuration. Hell's Gatekeeper When a detective named Joseph Thorne acquires the Lament Configuration from a crime scene and solves it, Pinhead appears and rips Joseph's face off in a dream the detective has. Later Pinhead appears to Joseph, who had been tracking a supernatural serial killer called The Engineer, who had abducted a young child and been taunting Joseph, killing his friends & family and leaving one of the child's fingers at each crime scene. Claiming he is not The Engineer, Pinhead instructs Joseph to go to his childhood home, where Joseph is attacked by undead versions of The Engineer's victims. When Joseph fights his way through his dead loved ones and enters a black void, Pinhead, alongside the embodiments of Joseph's innocence (the abducted child) and his carnal desires (The Engineer) reveals to the detective that he has been in Hell ever since he solved the Lament Configuration. Skewering Joseph with hooked chains, Pinhead tears the detective apart after telling the him that his sinful life has damned him to repeat the same sequence of events for all eternity. Reunion with Kirsty Cotton When Kirsty Cotton solves the Lament Configuration after receiving it as an anniversary gift from her husband Trevor Gooden, who planned to use the puzzle to kill Kirsty to gain her inheritance, Pinhead appears. As he prepares to take Kirsty to Hell, Pinhead is offered a bargain by Kirsty - five souls in exchange for her own. Agreeing to Kirsty's bargain, Pinhead claims the souls of everyone she kills, three of Trevor's mistresses, Trevor's best friend and Trevor himself, the latter of whom Pinhead takes particular delight in tormenting. Eventually, Pinhead reveals to the amnesiac Trevor that Kirsty had killed him and sent him to his own personal Hell. The Deaders In Bucharest, Romania, Pinhead appears before a newspaper reporter named Amy Klein when she solves the Lament Configuration, which Amy had discovered while investigating a cult known as the Deaders. Informing Amy that she is in more danger than she can imagine during this first encounter, Pinhead later tells Amy that the Deaders' leader, Winter, plans to use as her as his tool to solve the Lament Configuration, which neither Winter nor his followers can do. When Winter tries to coerce Amy into killing herself so he can revive her as an unquestioning minion, Amy refuses the cult leader's command & takes the Lament Configuration and throws it aside, which solves it. Summoned alongside several other Cenobites by the puzzle, Pinhead reveals that Winter is descended from Phillip Lemarchand. As Winter claims he owns the Lament Configuration and that the Cenobites cannot harm him, Pinhead refutes his claims by stating that they are owned by the box before tearing Winter apart with hooked chains. With Winter dead, Pinhead turns his attention to the assembled Deaders and tells them that he will finish the journey Winter started them on. Summoning two hooked chains, Pinhead telekinetically flings them at the Deaders with enough force to punch holes through the chests of all eight of the cultists. With only Amy remaining, Pinhead prepares to kill her too, taunting her by saying her sexually abusive father is waiting for her in Hell. Rather than have Pinhead take her, Amy kills herself with a knife, which causes the Lament Configuration to unleash a wave of energy, which sends Pinhead and the Cenobites back to Hell before completely destroying Winter's lair. "Hellworld" During a party being held at Leviathan House for fans of the online computer game Hellworld, a game based around stories of the Cenobites, Pinhead stalks a young woman named Chelsea Murdock and her friends. Ultimately, it is revealed that this Pinhead was merely a hallucination caused when Chelsea and her friends were drugged & buried alive by the host of the Hellworld party, whose son, Adam, had committed suicide due to his obsession with Hellworld; the host blamed Chelsea and her friends for Adam's death as they were the ones who introduced him to Hellworld. After Chelsea and her surviving friend, Jake, are found & dug up by the police, the host goes on the run. While in a motel, the host solves a replica of the Lament Configuration his son had made and summons Pinhead. Telling the host that he should have come for him a long time ago, Pinhead, as the host, believing himself to be dreaming, starts desperately trying to wake himself up, as the Chatterer slices the man into pieces. The Last Toymaker In the year 2127, Pinhead is summoned onto the space station Minos by Doctor Paul Merchant, the last descendant of Phillip Lemarchand, who uses a robot to solve the Lament Configuration. While Paul is detained by soldiers for hijacking his own space station, Pinhead tricks one of the soldiers into releasing him from the chamber Paul summoned him and his fellow Cenobites into. Sending his cohorts off to dispose of everyone onboard the Minos, Pinhead stalks Paul through the station and corners him. When he tries to kill Paul, however, Pinhead is surprised to discover a hologram in the scientist's place. On a nearby television screen, Paul and the sole remaining soldier Rimmer, who are safe on a shuttle, taunt Pinhead before the Minos transforms into the Elysium Configuration, a massive puzzle box. Trapped inside the Elysium Configuration, Pinhead begins quickly decaying and is obliterated along with the other Cenobites when the Elysium Configuration implodes, completely sealing Hell off from the Earth. Terrordrome Pinhead is set to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome alongside several Horror characters. Filmography *Hellraiser *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser III, Hell on Earth *Hellraiser: Bloodline *Hellraiser: Inferno *Hellraiser: Hellseeker *Hellraiser: Deader *Hellraiser: Hellworld *Hellraiser: Revelations Category:Characters Category:Villains